


【授權翻譯｜ColdFlash｜冷閃】The First Hello 初次問候（短篇完結）

by ReverseAge



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 靈魂伴侶AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseAge/pseuds/ReverseAge
Summary: Barry一直以為每個人都有靈魂伴侶。Words on My Skin《吾膚之語》的姊妹作。Barry視角。





	【授權翻譯｜ColdFlash｜冷閃】The First Hello 初次問候（短篇完結）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080585) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> 作者的話：認真說我真的以為我八百年前就上傳了這篇，但顯然我沒有？我是說，我在AO3這裡完全找不到它，所以很明顯，我並沒有傳。那好吧，現在你看到它了。  
> 我想我還是比較喜歡Len的視角。
> 
> 譯者的話：4/24就要到了翻譯授權但我現在才翻它。真的是有夠鹹魚XDDD  
> 這篇還有前篇Words on My Skin，譯做《吾膚之語》，但並不是我翻的，翻譯請複製下面連結觀看。  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054437

 

孩子們在幼稚園開始學習單字，而Barry已經知道該怎麼寫自己的名字了。他還知道 **Len** 還有 **mommy** 跟 **daddy** 。他還不會寫其他的字，但媽咪說他學得很快。

當其他孩子們在討論他們想要怎樣去嘗試並看看是不是會獲得回應時，Barry不太懂他們說的話是什麼意思。反正他就是跟著點頭了。他會在媽咪來接他的時候問她。

「親愛的，」媽媽笑著說，這讓Barry也跟著微笑。他喜歡他媽媽的笑容。「不是每個人都有靈魂伴侶的，有些人必須等待對方聯繫。」

Barry一直以為每個人都有靈魂伴侶。媽媽跟爸爸可以互相寫字聯繫，並且在Barry知道對方是Len之前，就已經總是有人會跟他一起畫畫。這正是人們會做的事。

媽媽說的那些聽起來就是不太對勁。「你確定嗎？」Barry問道，皺著眉頭望向媽媽。

「我確定，」媽媽回答道，臉上仍舊掛著微笑。「你的Len非常特別。」

還需要很長的時間Barry才會意識到，有些人從來沒有靈魂伴侶。現在他只是替那些還沒有靈魂伴侶的孩子們感到難過。

 

***

 

當Iris在她手上寫下她第一個 **哈囉** ，卻沒有得到回覆時，這讓她非常傷心，也讓Barry感到受傷。

「你只是需要等得久一點，」Barry這樣跟她說，試圖讓她好受一點。

兩年之後的事實證明了Barry是對的，但現在他們並不清楚這一點。儘管如此，Iris仍然鼓起勇氣，然後給了Barry一個微微顫抖的微笑。

「你說得對，Baer，我可以等。」

在這之後，他有將近一個月沒有提起Len，因為他覺得這可能又會讓Iris難過。

他問了媽媽跟爸爸，他得到的第一個聯繫是什麼時候。他們不記得。Barry也不記得了，而這讓他感到內疚。這本應該是特別的，對嗎？

在他告訴媽媽這件事時，她擁抱他。「你跟Len之間的 **這些** 是特別的，Barry，」她說道。

 

    ***

 

**抱歉我沒回覆。我之前在工作。**

Barry看向他手臂上的字。他原本想跟Len說有關科學班的事情，但Len那時沒有回覆。當然，Len並不總是馬上就回覆，比如Barry如果在學校的話也沒辦法回覆。

再比如他在跟他父母吃晚餐的現在。

「我覺得Len是個成年人，」Barry說道，仍在看著自己的手臂。他以前從來沒真正思考過這件事，但現在他知道他是對的。

他的父母互看了一下。「是什麼讓你這麽說？」他媽媽問道。

「他工作，」Barry指出。

「我想你可能是對的，」他爸爸說。「這沒什麼關係，對吧？」

Barry不太確定爸爸為什麼這麽問，但他點頭了，因為他爸爸看起來很擔心。「當然。」

他戳了他的食物好一會兒，接著懇求地看著媽媽。「我可以走了嗎？」

「你確定你不吃了嗎？」

他只是急切地點頭，然後他媽媽笑了。

「好吧Barry，我會幫你收拾。替我跟Len說聲嗨。」

「謝了媽！」Barry在衝向他的房間之前說道。

 **沒關係** ，Barry寫在Len的語句下面。 **媽媽說嗨** 。

 

***

 

在Barry的母親死後，Len是唯一一個沒對他說「沒有黃衣人」的人。

 **如果你沒有告訴別人這個，那這整件事對你來說也許會更輕鬆** ，Len這麽寫道，但他從來沒告訴Barry他應該停止。 **這是你的決定** ，Len反而這麽寫。

所有人都認為Barry的父親殺了他的母親，而Barry必須不斷跟他們說他們是錯的。無論這件事對Barry來說有多麼艱難。

他現在只有晚上才會寫東西給Len了。也就是當Barry躺在床上，而Joe已經把他塞進棉被裡的時候。他不想讓任何人看到他寫在手臂上的字句，然後Len認為如果自己的存在是個祕密會更好。

他們奪走了Barry的父親，他不想讓他們也把Len奪走。

當然，Iris已經知道Len了。Barry不知道這是否代表Joe也知道。但沒人問過他這事兒，Barry也什麼都不說。

Len告訴Barry他在監獄並且跟Barry的父親談過的那個晚上，Barry哭了很久。他把腦袋埋在他的枕頭裡試圖保持安靜。他希望他沒吵醒Joe。

Barry哭是因為他爸爸現在沒事。他哭是因為有部份的自己很 **高興** Len在監獄裡。因為他可以拜託Len告訴他爸爸他愛他，也想他。

他向自己承諾，無論面對的是誰，他都會守住Len的所有祕密。

Barry哭泣著直到睡著。

 

***

 

「……寫任何重要的東西，她就是從來都不回覆。」Barry聽到公車上坐在他前面的女孩子說。

「天哪，那真糟糕，」坐在她旁邊的朋友說道。「至少我有得到回應，即使當我們試著用任何比『嗨！』還複雜的字時，我們倆都還需要字典。」

聽到別人談論他們的靈魂伴侶，Barry覺得有點詭異。但在他偷聽到那段對話之後，他開始更加注意。

他從來沒想過他是如何告訴Len所有事情的，即使是那些他沒辦法告訴Joe或是Iris的事。Barry從不認為Len跟他分享自己的祕密有什麼奇怪的，即使其中的一些很可能會讓Len被送進監獄，或者更糟，像是如果Barry把這些告訴了任何人。

他們是靈魂伴侶。靈魂伴侶跟彼此分享。

對吧？

他沒辦法真的去問別人。詢問別人有關他們的靈魂伴侶並不太恰當，並且對方可能也會想知道他為什麼要問這種問題。

所以Barry去找他的父親，因為Joe終於停止試圖說服Barry不要去探視父親。

這些問題讓Barry的父親搖了搖頭，但他從頭到尾都在微笑。「即使是你母親和我，也從不什麼事情都告訴對方。尤其是在我們見面之前。」

他們都沒有提到Barry的靈魂伴侶。

那個晚上，Barry頭一次問了Len，他們是否會、能夠見面。

 **笨蛋** ，當Len結束了告訴他所有可能出差錯的事情之後，Barry在他的手腕背面這麽寫道。

有多大的可能性他們之間的關係會被任何人發現，而這僅僅是因為他們跟對方見了面？雖然這不是Barry寫字的原因。 **但好吧，我不想成為一個負擔** ，他草草塗寫道，這樣Len才不會對他有錯誤的印象。

Len的回應來得幾乎一樣快。 **我只是不希望你被捲進任何一件的這種事** 。

對他的生命而言Len很重要，而這真的挺傷人的，但Barry知道Len只是試圖保護他。這多少有點幫助，雖然也只是一點點。

 

***

 

 **Lisa** **狂笑** ，在Barry問他Mick跟Lisa是如何看待他替警察工作這件事的時候，Len這樣寫道。

 **這樣是好還是不好？** Barry寫道。

 **不確定** ，答案是這樣的。後面立刻伴隨了更多的文字，而Barry等了一會兒。 **你清楚意識到要是他們知道了我的事，你就會立刻丟掉工作，對吧？**

Barry真正想從他的工作獲得的，是一個證明他父親是無辜的管道。如果替CCPD工作會讓他更靠近這個目標，那他會儘可能地能做多久就多久。

 **這個嘛，他們不知道。無論如何你都比一些工作更重要** ，Barry寫道。

在Len接著寫下任何東西之前花了一點時間。

 

***

 

閃電擊中了他，然後下一刻他們告訴他已經過了九個月了。

Barry醒來之後想到的第一件事就是 **Len** 。而當他是獨自一人時，他立刻在手臂上飛速寫下 **我很抱歉這麽久沒聯繫你** ，卻不太確定自己真正想表達的是什麼。

發生了太多事情，而他沒時間告訴Len任何一件。當他終於有機會跟自己獨處，他完全想不起來，為什麼他不應該跟Len見面的一切原因有那麼重要。

 **你在哪裡？給我一個地址。求你了？** Barry寫道，同時用顫抖的手指握著黑色麥克筆。因為他做不到。他伴隨著一些不可能一起醒來，而他真的沒辦法單獨面對這些。

至少，也許，有了他的新速度，他對Len而言不會再是個負擔。

所以Barry奔跑再奔跑。一路跑進了Len的懷裡。

當Len碰觸到他時，他血液中的閃電高聲歡唱，而他覺得他永遠都不會想放手了。

 

***

 

又，當Len吻他的時候，Barry唯一能想到的就是他母親是對的。

他跟Len之間的 **這些** 是特別的。

 

原文1462字

譯文2368字

  
  
FIN.  
===================

哈囉大家好，這裡是小R。沒有想到吧？沒有想到還會在冷閃這個標籤下看到我對吧？（賤笑

這篇其實很久以前就看過啦！因為前篇吾膚之語的關係，即使這篇沒有翻譯我還是把它看完了。

近兩年我都沒有寫任何冷閃相關的文章，想了想決定還是再替這個CP做點什麼，同時也是一個變相聲明wwwww

**對！我還在坑底！！！！！**

雖然最近清一色沉迷各種骨科，但講真，冷閃這個CP，我可能畢不了業（

至少在暗子太太出坑之前我怎樣都要賴在這裡wwwwwww（幹

要到授權已經一段時間了，最近外婆過世，我為了轉換心情才把它拿出來認真翻完。全文都沒有beta過，有任何錯誤都請留言告訴我。

 

那麼以上！


End file.
